


Perfect Nest

by KennaM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hawk Nest, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While wasting time around Avenger's Mansion, Clint finds a sign that promises to lead him to the perfect nest.</p>
<p>Prompt fill for <a href="http://dawnseternallight.tumblr.com/post/25478637118/i-need-someone-to-draw-write-this">Dawnseternallight</a> on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Nest

Clint ran across the sign on his way back from Tony's lab, where he'd been messing around with the scientist and trying to relieve boredom. The words had been hastily scratched into the wooden paneling of the hallway wall, but Clint didn't recognize the handwriting at all. 

_Perfect Nest -- >_

Suspicious, he headed back to his quarters first, the room Tony had designated for his own use, oddly similar to his quarters back at SHIELD. Clint grabbed his quiver, slinging it loosely on his back, and his bow. Just to be prepared.

The sign was still there when he got back, halfway between Clint's quarters and the common area, where the team gathered on movie night (Steve still had a lot of catching up to do). It pointed down a side hallway, and Clint followed, looking for any hint of what it might be leading to. He passed Pepper Potts on the way, and she eyed him and his bow warily, saying nothing. He probably looked like he was heading to the training room.

Another arrow was scratched into the paneling. On it's own it would have been easily dismissible, if odd, but with the previous message, it was evidence that he was on the right path. _The perfect nest_ , Clint thought to himself with a grin, _I wonder who's idea this was, and what they've set up._

The hunt eventually led him into the crawlspace between the two floors of the tower, and then the maintenance shafts. The arrows were now being written in chalk, and Clint could feel the path rising up through the tower. He finally stumbled across what looked like a small room, tucked between the pipes and drywall of the maintenance shaft.

There didn't seem to be any way to access the hidden room except by the path he'd taken, but it was surprisingly well furnished. A TV sat on top a makeshift table, and a minifridge at the end of a dusty looking couch. There was even some straw thrown around for good measure, but Clint figured that was just to complete the nest joke.

He stepped forward to check what was inside the minifridge, and a spring snapped behind him, shutting a previously unseen gate into place. It took several minutes to confirm, but there was no other way to leave the room. He pulled a cellular phone out of a pocket as he opened the minifridge door.

The call went to voicemail. "Hey, Tasha?" he said as he stared at the twin 6-packs of chilled beer. There was nothing else inside. "Call me back when you get this?"

Four floors below, in Tony's lab, Natasha watched the tower's security cam feed and let her phone ring out. Tony looked over at her, eyebrows raised, and she smirked. "That take care of your bird problem for a while?" she asked, holding her hand out.

Tony fished a handful of twenties out of his wallet. "Remind me never to doubt you again."


End file.
